


𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐦

by dxngo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxngo/pseuds/dxngo
Summary: 『I'm no longer breathing. But that's okay because I love you.』The Hanahaki Disease is a fictional illness where the patient throws up and coughs flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. In order to fully recover from the disease, one's love must be fulfilled. You can die from this disease by the flower petals blocking your airways and restricting respiration.A Gray Fullbuster X Reader fanfiction.Very slow update
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

" Gray, please put on your clothes."

you looked at his face unimpressed, after all, you have seen his bare body for almost 6 years now.

"Hey, have you been training more recently? you seem to have abs now" you scoffed.

"Did you only realized it now?"

you ruffled his hair, "Haha yes."

It has been six years since you last joined the Fairytail guild. It was a cold raining night, your twelfth years-old self was wandering aimlessly in the town. Both your parents passed on that year, soon you became what the society has labeled you as " an orphan". Nobody told you how they died, just that one day, they did not return home. From a day, it turns into a week and finally a month. You just thought they had abandoned you. Barely any shops were open other than some shady shops and bars. As the rain continued pouring, your hair and clothes were drenched, but you continued walking, walking and walking. Until you accidentally bumped into something. Instead of apologizing, you ignored it and continued your steps.

"Hey kiddo, shouldn't you apologize?"

you turned back your head to see who it is. It just turned out to be a pretty short old man, you could not be bothered and disregard him again. Suddenly, you felt as if your feet were stuck to the ground. As you struggled, the old men walked towards you. Immediately, you clapped your hand together and put it on the ground. The tiles shattered and you were free again.

" HAHAHAHA kiddo you sure is an interesting one."

The guy stood there unaffected.

"But-"

In a matter or second, he is standing in front of you, you were surprised by his action. Now, you felt your hands taped together.

"Now you can no longer use your magic, what are you doing alone at night?" he asked.

"just passing by."

"where is your guardian?"

"..."

He understood you like you are an open book. He tapped his walking stick on the ground and you dropped to the ground. He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and dragged you away.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD PERVERT."

As you continued to struggle, you two have reached a fairly big building.

"wh-where is this?" you asked.

"A magic guild, home to hundreds. and mine."

"welcome to fairytail." He continued and opened the door

As it opens, you were greeted with a very lively sight. A little too lively. Within the already noisy atmosphere, two guys stood on the table, grabbing each other's collar literally shoving their face against each other. They started competing in order to prove who's better. The boy with pink-hair opened his mouth and a wave of fire came out of his mouth however it was blocked, with a wall of ice. As they rampaged around the whole building, bits and pieces were damaged. But interestingly the other members did not care.

"You boys stop fighting" The old man beside you commanded yet they proceeded their fight. The man then took a very deep breath and shouted,

"NATSU, GRAY YOU TWO STOP DESTROYING THE GUILD."

The guild remained quiet and the guys stopped in their track looking at the man dumbfounded.

"Now how are you going to pay for the repair of the guild."

"Ah I can repair it", you volunteered. Walking to the center of the guild, you bend down and clapped your hand together then placing your palms on the ground. The building began glowing with a light green color and the damaged area started repairing by itself. In a minute, the building looks good as new. The crowd applaud at your magic, complimented and cheered for you. You were flustered by their behavior and the way they are crowding nearer and nearer to you. The short old man remained where he is and coughed a little to get the people's attraction.

" Um so as you can see, we will be having a new member meet uh...."

"uhh hello, I am [Y/N] [L/N]." you introduced.

"Welcome to Fairytail, I am Natsu Dragneel by the way." The pink hair guy appeared in front of you, fidgeting here and there.

"Nice to meet you" you answered, backing little by little away but to knock into another guy.

Into someone.....Naked?

"Look where you are goi-"

That moment an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the guild, you hid your face behind your hands, your face and ears were red.

"what was that for?" He covered his ear, but in a flash, he was sent flying away by a girl with lovely scarlet hair. As "Gray" you assumed, crashed into the wall and dropped to the ground lifeless. The girl reached out her hand for a handshake and introduced herself as Erza Scarlet, she then began to make you acquainted with the guild members. For you to formally be part of the guild, the guild mark was stamped onto your desired body part. Officially, you have become a member of a guild. From here on, you put your past behind and look forward.

[That night]

You were brought to the guild dorm and were given your own room. You settled down in, still thinking about what had just happened. The girls loan you their clothes first for the first night and you accepted it hesitantly. Once you have cleaned yourself, you head back to the dorm room to turn in for the night. However, Gray, Natsu, and Erza were in your room, waiting for you.

"Wh- why are the guys allowed into the female dorm?" pointing at the two guys, asking Erza.

" We usually sleep together, since there is a new guildmate today, let's all sleep together!" Erza eye's glistened with passion.

"But I only have a single bed"

"No worries, we will be sleeping on the floor," Natsu reassured.

"But the floo-!?" you looked down, futons has already been laid down. You were astonished by the preparedness and gave in to them.

"well, let's go and sleep then it's late."

you turned off the light and slept in the middle, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket with your friends under the oh so heavy rainy night.


	2. 2; The lying minister

It has been a little over 6 years since that day. You are grateful for everything that the guild has done for you. Continuing the conversation with gray, the guild's door banged open and revealed Natsu along with happy and a blonde female.

" welcome back na-"

He immediately went and kicked another guild member," that info on salamander was a lie, isn't it?" From a small argument, it went into a commotion within the guild again. You turned your head and saw Gray missing, leaving his clothes behind.

"oh my god" you facepalmed, as the people behind your back goes into disorder. you spotted the female standing by herself and approached her.

"Hello, welcome to fairy tail."

"Is this seriously a guild?"

"yes." you smiled, then bend down a little as someone flew over and crashed into the tables.

"well you will adapt to it soon, it only took me 2 years." you continued

You turned your head as you saw a shadow blocking your own, it just turns out to be master. In a threatening look, as the black gigantic looking monster shrunk into how he actually looks, the miss besides you was also shocked. He jumped to the top and lectured everyone for the mess and complained received from the council, but he still burnt away all the complaint letter.

"old man you better start paying me for repairing the guild." you clapped your hand together and placed it onto the ground, the exact thing you do everytime the building including its interior has been damaged.

[ Time Skip]

As Natsu and Lucy left to find Macao, you looked at the job request board, finding a suitable work to do plus to earn some money. you saw a flyer to catch a thief and was somewhat interested in it since most of the time you go on a solo mission it is only to take precaution on the job you are taking. Unless Gray agrees to join you for the mission, it puts you at the advantage of earning more from the riskier jobs.

"Well then I will be leaving, old man." you took your thing and was preparing to leave when Gray came up to you and ask to follow you on the mission. you agreed and discussed with him about the target while on the way to the train station. The location of the request was only at the town nearby. You stare out of the window of the moving train with Gray sitting opposite of you it was a whole 30 minutes ride.

upon arriving you realized how bad the state of the town is, it was almost like a slum, houses were made of cardboard and zinc. The ground is dry, barely any sight of agriculture. The town people are suffering from malnutrition. 

"[Y/N], isn't this mission just about catching a thief? Why would a thief steal from people who barely have money" Gray looked at his surrounding, analyzing the situation

"We can only ask about the person who asked for this request, the minister of this town. " 

Walking through the narrow alley, the building of the current minister was easy to spot. It was away from the town yet it was big enough to be spotted and it seems to be the most building-like out of all the buildings here. As you two reached the minister's building, it was guarded well. you were let in after letting them know that you are to help them catch the thief. "Mr Preston will be arriving here soon." The butler guiding you two to a small room said. You sat down on the couch and waited for the minister's arrival.

"Ah what splendid wizards. Thank you for taking the time to come down and help us. I shall represent every one of this town and give you my deepest regard." The minister made his grand entrance. He shook both your's and Gray's hand before taking a seat. 

"So who is the person you want us to catch?" Gray asked. 

The minister immediately stood up and went to his table, taking out a slip of paper from the drawer and passing it to him. You slightly moved your head to see the picture of the thief. 

"Well you see, our country is already at a risk, yet a heartless person like him came and countless goods from us. It is ok if he steals from me but... but to steal from the citizen. It is unforgivable!" He took out his white handkerchief and began sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Ok, we will catch him for you." You get up and ready to leave the castle as Gray followed you behind.

"Wait! Would you like to stay here for a night?" 

You looked at Gray as he shooked his head.

"No thank you," you replied. 

At the deserted town, you decided to take a look around looking for a hostel but to no avail. Just then, someone ran past you and cut away the sling before running off with your bag.

"OI" you clapped your hand once and placed it on the ground as it forms a cage around the guy. But he broke it as he jumped up towards the sky and fleed away.

" oh my god"

You asked gray to stick to you as you transform the ground to lift you up and follow the guy. You soon saw the boy running on the ground and shouted from afar

"OIIIIII" he continued running away from you until Gray formed an ice cage with studs around him. You two jumped down and walked towards him. 

" Doesn't he look a lot like the guy in the picture?" you pointed at the boy and gray took out the picture wanted by the minister, you took a closer look and it really turns out to be him.

"Ah you are right, do we just bring him straight to the minister?" 

"No, wait." You stopped him

"Boy, there's nothing valuable in the bag. If you want money, then here." You took out a sack filled with coins hanging from Gray's belt. The boy reached out his hand for the money as expected. 

"Well if you allow us to stay at your house for one night, we will give you the money and let you out. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

you smiled and signal the boy to move backwards as you kicked the cage. The ice shattered into tiny pieces and you saw his face turns white as he passed you back your bag, he was also shaking.

"Well bring us to your house first and we will pass you the money." You and Gray followed him at the back as he leads you to his house. Like any other houses, it was made out of cardboard and zinc, the sanitary is not the best. You entered the house and saw a sickly woman, presumingly his mum lying sickly on a mere piece of cardboard.

"Mum! I got some money, we can buy you some medicine!" He went to his mum.

"Nice to meet you, madam, sorry for the sudden intrusion but we will be staying here for the night." you popped up behind the young boy's back. 

"As a thank you gift, please accept this," You took out a bottle of potion " it will help you feel better." 

" We can't accept this" The woman got up and politely decline the gift. 

"No, please take it. Your son was nice enough to help us out when we were lost just now and even allowed us to stay under a shelter. My partner and I are very grateful." As the woman drank the potion the healing effect will work a few hours later and told them to rest. Meanwhile, you sat on the floor with Gray and started to plan out your next step.

"The minister is hiding something from us," Gray said.

"I thought so too. Things just don't click together like how he mentioned."

"Boy, can you explain to us what happened to this town?" Yet he just ignored you. You took out another bag of coins and shook it. The sound of the coins caught his attention as he immediately sat down beside Gray. 

[Time Skip]

"Ehhhh that's so. Then would you like to join us to help this town out?" You offered the boy.


	3. 3; Truth

you bang the door open, as Gray stood behind you holding a rope that was tied the boys' wrist together. As it opens, you three were led by the same butler into the minister's room. He was already sitting there waiting, his face instantly lit up at the sight of the captured thief that he was desperately searching for.

"Well, we did our job properly so here," you hanged over the little boy to him.

"O-oi what is this, what you doing? This is not what we planned!" The boy shouted at you.

"Plan? My plan all along was to bring you here." You left him with the mayor and leave at once when you received the cash reward. The boy cried as the plead for help, you coldly turn your back and walked out of the room not even giving a pity glance. you closed the door behind your back.

"I'm sorry." You mumbled.

[That night]

"Throw him in," The boy that has just been betrayed was struggling to get out. However it was dark, he could not see to add on he was tied up with a gag in his move to prevent him from speaking.

" So this is what you guys are doing." In the middle of the forest, near midnight you shone your torch towards a group of three guys showing scenes of them moving a group of children to a truck. Among the group of man, the mayor was holding a briefcase. Presumingly filled with cash.

"What the fuck you said that no one knows about this." One of them grabbed the mayor's collar in anger. Before the mayor could even speak he was thrown to the ground and the rest of them were ready to flee. As the gound form a layer of ice with Gray's help, the truck could not move any further. They rushed out of the truck in terror before running in different directions.

"Gray, stop the mayor from escaping!" You instructed before giving full attention to the two guys running away

You clapped your hand together and place it on the ground, as the soil starts to move according to your magic. It began to form into a hand shape and lift the men up then grabbing them together. While they scrimmage in its grasp, you created a stair and walked up to them. Placing your hands on their head, you command "sleep" and they fainted that instance. The created 'hand' put them down on the ground return to its original state. You turned around and checked up on Gray to see him topless with the mayor on the ground, scared shitless, holding onto the case dearly from the sharp ice spear in front of him, touching his nose. You chuckled a little at the sight and went to untie the children on the truck.

"You did a good job, you should really be an actor when you grow up." You complimented when untying the rope away from the little boy's wrist then removing the gag.

"You really like risking other people's lives don't you"

"Ah hah don't be so cold, I'm a mage after all." You slapped the boy's back hard and continued to free the rest of the kids.

"But really, how do you know that the mayor was conducting human trafficking?" He asked.

"Upon reaching this town it was weird to see such a low amount of teens in here. Especially for female teens. Then, it seems like the mayor has been calling in different mages to catch a 'thief' that has been freeloading in this town however it is just a makeup story to get children while keeping his own hands clean. Well, it was just a coincidence but when he pulled out a picture of you for us to capture, another picture of a young girl slipped onto the ground. It was just a simple hunch. But that simple hunch had been confirmed, and the girl is right here." You removed the gag from the girl, she was shivering and her eyes were red. You patted her head and comforted her. Gray joined you after tying the guys to a tree while all of them are unconscious.

"You should have left the tough work to me, regarding those guy's body size as compared to yours, you were in a dangerous position " Gray spoke

"I'm just glad that they are not magic users and did not use any of these kids to threaten us, but your body looks like it is doing some damage to the kids so please put on your clothes" you reassured.

"Kids, go home right away, okay? Regarding this whole situation, I have already reported to the council. You guys will be saved and your friends will be back soon!" You continued.

They gave their gratitude to you and gray as they ran back to their home, leaving one person behind.

"Hey, come and stay over for another night." The boy came up to you but you kindly rejected his offer.

"One more question, why don't you ever call me by my name?"

"You never told me your name." You replied.

"A-ah" He stuttered in embarrassment

"My name is Gabriel Addington, come and visit us soon." he turned his red blushing face away. You patted his head and make a promise then leaving to the train station to catch the first train back.

On the train, you slept so soundly. While having your head on Gray's shoulder and his head topping of yours. You two didn't really have much rest since all the planning cut away the sleeping time and the magic took up most of your energy.


End file.
